olympics11fandomcom-20200213-history
Paralympics
`''The Paralympics'' The Paralympic games is a major international multi-sport event,involving athletes with a range of physical disabilities,including impaired muscle power (e.g.paraplegia and quadriplegia,musclar dystrophy,post-polio syndrome,spina bifida), impaired passive range of movement. Until the Paralympics came along athletes with disabilities did sometimes compete in the Olympics.In fact,in 1904, American gymnast George Esyr won three gold medals in just one day,with an artificial leg. South African runner Oscar Pistorius, a double amputee and former gold medal Paralympian, will compete in the Olympics this summer too.After the drama of the Olympics come the equally impressive Paralympics . This year is set to be the biggest ever staged . But how much do u know about this amazing sporting spectacle which begins on August 29 running from 11 days? PA touchbeane ade Adepitan on the Millennium here, from the amazing athletes involved to where it all began, we've got the inside track.. . The first attempt to organise a specific contest for those with disabilities came in 1948. It was organised by Dr Ludwig Guttman, a neurologist at Stoke Mandeville Hospital in Buckinghamshire, for British World War II patients who had suffered spinal cord injuries. Sixteen veterans took part in an archery competition. From then on the Paralympic Games were held every four years and athletes with different disabilities were allowed to participate from the 1976 games held in Toronto, Canada. Some 4200 athletes will take part in 20 sports at 20 venues in 503 medal events with over 2 million tickets for spectators.The mascot for the 2012 Paralympics,Mandeville recalls this heritage. Trischa Zorn of the USA is the most decorated Paralympian in the history of the Games. Her Paralympic career spanned 24 years from 1980 to 2004. She competed in the blind swimming events in 7 Paralympic Games, winning a total of 55 medals – 41 of which were gold.The sighted guides for athletes with visual impairment are such an integral part of the competition that the visually-impaired athlete and guide are considered a team, with both athletes being medal candidates. The Paralympic Games is the world’s second largest major international multi-sport event – after the Olympic Games, of course .London 2012 goes down as being the most accessible Games ever. Train platforms were widened, buses were made wheelchair-accessible, and river piers have been given ramps. More than 8000 London buses were fitted with the new i Bus system, as well as an automatic radio and display announcement system for the visually- and hearing-impaired. Until the Paralympics came along athletes with disabilities did sometimes compete in the Olympics. In fact, in 1904, American gymnast George Eyser won three gold medals in just one day, with an artificial leg. South African runner Oscar Pistorius, a double amputee and former gold medal Paralympian, will compete in the Olympics this summer too. This is another installment in a series of articles about the Paralympic Games in London starting August 29th. Today we have some fun facts about the games. The word " Paralympic" derives from the Greek preposition.